Those little Stirrings
by ErectoPatronum
Summary: **ONE SHOT** Severus isn't like the boys his own age, and he hasn't dated anyone or had his first kiss. But he hasn't really wanted to either. What was wrong with him? **LGBTQ Snape**


**So, it is LGBT Snape month, and LGBTQ Pride month, so I figured it was time to write another one shot about my boy Severus. It's short and choppy and not great. I wrote it in one sitting listening to my LGBTQ playlist and it could be better. I plan on making this a full story eventually.**

He sat in the very corner of the couch, trying to tune out his two roommates talk about the fifth-year girls they had fucked the past weekend. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't interested in the same conquests that they were. He was teased by the members of his house, from being a virgin to never having kissed a girl, but he was never interested in anyone in his year, or for Hogwarts for that matter. He preferred to keep to himself and study.

"So, there I was, in the sixth-floor corridor, my pants around my ankles, and McGonagall catches us! I mean, the detentions sucked, but the sex was so worth it." Macnair laughed, exchanging high fives with the boys around him.

Severus shook his head, burying his hooked nose in his book. He hated being dragged into the common room for the locker room talk, but he needed the friends, no matter how vulgar they were.

"I wonder if Severus here has popped his cherry yet?" Avery yelled loudly over the din, his voice grating on Severus' nerves.

"Yeah, Severus, any witches you have your eyes on?" Macnair elbowed the boy, making him look up.

"No in particular." Severus tried to go back to his book, but it was snatched out of his hands, to his dismay.

"Come on Severus. You can't be serious. Who do you fancy?"

"No one. Give me my book." Severus stood up and held his hand out.

"Not until you tell us. You can't be serious." Avery held the text out of his reach.

Severus calmly ripped the book out of his roommate's hands and turned on his heel, exiting the common room without a word.

He wandered into the nearly empty courtyard, save for a girl in his year writing in a leather bound book. Settling on a bench in the shadows, he resumed his reading.

Everything was peaceful until the voices of four boys came around the corner. Severus' hair on his neck stood on end, and he dropped his book, talking out his wand just in case they saw him. And of course they spotted him, the marauders' never refused a chance to torment him.

"Oi, look its Snivellus, all alone, like always." Black laughed to his friends.

"Its because he's so slimy, no one wants to go near him. I mean, no wonder he's not in a relationship, unlike me. Say Snivellus, I'll tell Lily you said hi, alright?" Potter laughed at the boy, who was clutching his wand in his left hand.

"Have you seen all the girls in this school avoid him like the plague?" Black threw his head back and laughed. "He's going to die alone!"

"That's quite enough, Black." A girl's voice came from behind the boys.

The four turned to reveal the girl with the leather bound journal. The journal was nowhere in sight, and Severus assumed that she tucked it in her bookbag.

"Oh, it's the dike of Hogwarts!" The four laughed at her, pointing at her as they threw their heads back.

"Yeah, it is. Say Black, how's your girlfriend, Katie? Do you eat her pussy as good as I did last week?"

"What?" Black roared, clawing to reach her.

"Oh yes, she was quite loud. I nearly had to gag her to shut her up." The girl sidestepped the boy as he lunged at her.

She laughed when he tripped over his feet, and she swung herself up onto the ledge that Severus was sitting on, holding onto the pillar. "Get out of here, all of you. You're all toe rags and aren't wanted here." She brandished her wand and fired a few stinging charms at their feet until they left to confront Katie.

"Are you okay?" She dropped down to sit next to him.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry, but who are you?" Severus gathered his book and smoothed the pages down before he closed it.

"I'm Hayley. Resident lesbian." She held her hand out for him to shake. Severus looked at her with a dumbfounded face, trying to come to terms with her.

"I know what you're probably thinking. 'How am I gonna get in her pants?'" she laughed and shifted on the bench.

"No, I wasn't thinking that at all!" Severus waved her off. "I… I'm not sure why, but I don't want to have sex with any girls." He had no clue why he was talking about this to a complete stranger, but his life at school couldn't be worse, right?

"I see. Any boys?" She was so calm about this. He couldn't understand.

"No! Well, maybe, but not sex, but like other stuff." He had no clue how to make sense of it all, but he was going to try to figure out his feelings. "Did you… really have sex with his girlfriend?"

"Katie? No, she's my friend and my roommate. Black and her had a fight last night and I told her I would tell him that to piss him off. I would never fuck a friend."

"Oh, alright." Severus stared at his hands, trying to sort out his mind. "I just wish there was a word for how I am."

"There is, Severus. It's okay if I call you Severus right?" She touched his hand lightly.

"Yes, it's fine. So what is the word?"

"Asexual. You don't feel sexual attraction to people. It's okay, a lot more people than you think are like that. I am."

"You? You just talked about sex with Black's girlfriend."

"Yes, and I have sex with my girlfriend, but I don't do it for my pleasure. I do it for her." Hayley laughed. "Your feelings are valid. Are there any boys here you like?"

"There is one, but he's a year younger than us. He would neve want anything to do with me."

"Severus! There you are!" Regulus Black came running up to the boy, squeezing next to him on the bench.

"What's wrong, Reg?" Severus tried to still his fast beating heart and to ignore the girl beside him and her smiling.

"I just hated how they were treating you in there, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." The younger boy touched Severus' hand gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Severus muttered, the butterflies turning to hippogriffs in his stomach.

 **Alright, so this was a Hogwarts version of how I figured out I was actually on the ace spectrum. But instead of asexual, I'm demisexual panromantic, so I wanted to write a little drabble about Severus being gay. I want to write a full story once I update all my stories.**

 **Love,**

 **Erectopatronum.**


End file.
